


In Too Deep

by Raynegoldenhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is a jerk! Overprotective Snape! Drarrylove! Some feels!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynegoldenhart/pseuds/Raynegoldenhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is discovered in his small room at Privet Dr. beaten and abused, he is rescued by none other than his hated potions professor, who sweeps him away from the pain of his life and introduces him to comfort and joy with the help of his godson,Draco. Draco visits his godfather and stumbles upon the Boy Who Lived, in his bedroom. Can Draco help this obviously distressed soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter. This my first Drarry fic, so this is somewhat new to me, although I have read a lot of them :’D so hopefully this turns out alright and all of you love it! So without further ado, here we go!~**

**Rayne~**

In the Dursley home of Number 4 Privet Dr. Harry Potter lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom, clinging ever so slightly to consciousness as blood pooled around him.  The 16 year old wizard tried to focus as he surveyed what remained of his bedroom. His bed was flipped against the wall; the small wardrobe was splintered, with all of his things strewn about the room.  He glanced next to him as he tried to make the air flow smoothly into his lungs; Hedwig’s empty cage was lying on its side, crushed from when it had been thrown against the wall. His beautiful snowy owl, her feathers covered in her master’s blood, was sitting on the floor next to him, hooting softly with her amber eyes regarding him sadly.  Harry tried to smile reassuringly at her but all he could do was grimace in pain. _‘Well isn’t this one hell of a birthday? Merlin I can’t feel my legs or my arms; maybe I’m dying. Well at least I’ll get to see Sirius and my parents again.’_ Harry closed his eyes not noticing Hedwig fly out the window quickly as though she was being chased.  Harry tried not to think about the pain he was in as he slowly started to lose consciousness; he turned his thoughts to his two best friends that would no doubt be waiting to hear from him. Harry’s thoughts faded into nothingness as he finally lost the battle and darkness took over him, a small smile slowly fading from his lips.

* * *

 

  

Severus Snape sat in front of the fireplace of his home in Spinnet’s End, nursing a glass of single malt whiskey. He stared into the flames deep in thought. He knew that he should probably go up to bed since Draco was stopping by tomorrow for a visit but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from running rampant. There were many things on his mind but one stood out in particular.

_Lily_

She was always on his mind, every minute of every day. Even when he was forced to secretly watch over her son. _Potter_. Oh how he despised that boy! A constant reminder of what he had lost, thrown in his face on a daily basis! Although admittedly he wasn’t like his father like he had originally thought. Potte-Harry was like his mother through and through. He was loathe to admit it but the boy wasn’t a complete dunderhead like the other nitwits he was forced to endure daily. The boy had a talent for potions just like Lily did.  Although Severus could never acknowledge his talent openly especially since his own godson Draco almost always managed to ruin the boy’s potions. He had to act like the boy was a useless waste of space even though he wasn’t. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, that wasn’t greasy since he did no potion work that day, and drained what was left of his whiskey. He relished the burning in his throat when he swallowed and stood to go to his room. He had just reached the stairs when an owl flew into the room from a window he had left open. He paused and watched the owl, which had landed on his armchair and began looking around frantically; ruffle its feathers that were covered with blood. Severus quickly moved to the owl who was hooting erratically, he gently touched the owls head, calming it instantly, and was able to take a closer look at the owl that still looked frazzled. He was about to call for a house elf when he noticed that the owl looked familiar to him.

_This is Potter’s owl._

Seeing as the owl, Hedwig he believed her name was, didn’t appear to be injured. Severus believed it was the boy’s blood that covered the owl. He scowled and quickly went to grab some medical potions before returning to the owl that was glowering at him, he vanished the blood from her feathers and extended his hand which she hopped onto and nipped his thumb roughly as though angry at him for making her wait. Severus took a deep breath and apparated to Number 4 Privet Dr.

Severus appeared on the driveway of Dursley’s home and made his way up to the house, which was currently dark except for a flickering light on the second floor. He pulled out his wand as he reached the front door and made his way silently inside. Severus paused when he entered the house, looking around cautiously as he made his way slowly to the stairs. Hedwig, who had been sitting on his shoulder, took off suddenly towards the second door on the landing, which was slightly ajar. Severus slowly pushed open the door but was forced to put more weight behind his push when the door got blocked by something heavy. He managed to get the door open wide enough for his slim frame to fit through and froze at the sight in front of him.  His eyes took in the destroyed room and the unconscious wizard, whose skin was now a very dull grey. Severus knelt next to the young man and performed a diagnostic spell to see what he was dealing with. He nearly fainted when he fully understood some of the damage that the boy accumulated.  He reached into his robes and began pull out numerous potions, while Hedwig hooted mournfully by her owner’s head. He administered a Blood Replenishing potion along with a pain reliever potion. He magically washed the blood away and began running his wand gently over Harry’s open wounds closing them. Severus quickly stood and shrunk Harry’s belongings, placing them in the pocket of his robes, before gently picking up the young man and apparating away to Spinnet’s End.

 

* * *

 

 

“JILY!!” Severus roared as he gently placed the young wizard on the sofa in front of the fireplace. 

“Master called for Jily?”

Severus turned and looked down at them house elf by his hip. She was very small and wore a snow white cloth wrapped like a toga; her large blue eyes stared up at him in adoration. Jily had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. Whenever his father was on a drunken rampage, Jily would comfort him and keep him safe while his mother tried not to get in his father’s way. 

“I need you to go to Hogwarts and bring Poppy here, I have need of her. Tell her it is important; tell her Harry Potter is in critical condition. Speak to no one else, do you understand?”  Severus commanded while Jily’s head bobbed in acknowledgement.

“Yes Master, Jily will go get Miss Healer and will not speak to anyone. Jily is a good elf and does what Master says.” Jily said glowing with pride.

Severus rolled his eyes at this and nodded. There was a loud crack and Jily was gone, Severus went to his private lab to retrieve some potions. When he returned to the sitting room, Jily had already returned and Poppy was running diagnostic on Harry, who was still passed out on his sofa.  She turned to him when he entered and she had tears streaming down her face.

“Severus who did this to him? I thought he was supposed be safe at home.” Poppy stopped herself from bursting with hysterical tears.

“I am not sure exactly what happened or who did it, I will not be able to find out until he regains consciousness.”  Severus watched as the Mediwitch paled as she continued to work on the young wizard.

“Well I hope he doesn’t wake up soon, with all of this damage it is going to be exceedingly painful. He has 4 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, cracked skull, severe blunt force trauma, and from what I can tell, he was recently raped. He has a torn rectum and bruising on his buttocks and thighs. I don’t understand how he can still be alive after suffering from all of this abuse.” Poppy’s face was white as she watched the stunned Potion’s Master as she reported her findings. His face was paler than normal and his hands were clenched.

“Are you absolutely sure Poppy?” Severus ground out as he looked down at the boy he thought was a spoiled prince.

The Mediwitch nodded. “I am positive Severus. Have you contacted Albus?”

Severus’s eyes narrowed when he thought of the manipulative old man with his damn twinkling eyes. He recalled Potter asking the Headmaster to stay at Hogwarts or the Burrow for the summer holidays, claiming that he was being hit by his relatives but the Headmaster had simply stated that they were family and he was safest there. Severus had believed that Potter has been exaggerating greatly, that he just wasn’t being given his every desire at his home. Obviously Severus had been wrong and as he continued to think about it, all of the signs of abuse and neglect had been there. Potter always came back to Hogwarts incredibly thin and in clothes that were sizes too big and ragged. Potter even jumped and flinched whenever people came towards him quickly. In fact the only people that Potter appeared to be truly comfortable around were Granger, and the Weasley twins as well as Hagrid.

“No I believe it would be better that Albus does not know about this. As far as he is concerned Potter is still at his relative’s home.”

“But Severus why wouldn’t we tell Albus? I think he would be most interested in this information.” Poppy stated, irate.

“I think he knowingly sent Potter to an abusive home, I recall Potter asking him if he could stay at the school or the Burrow with the Weasley’s. Potter mentioned that he was being hit and Albus just waved him off and said that he would be safest there and I think you will agree that it was not safe in the least.” Severus argued while the Mediwitch finished healing Potter who thankfully had stayed unconscious during the whole process.

Poppy stayed silent as she mulled over this information before nodding. “Alright Severus, we won’t tell Albus. Will the boy be staying here or would you like me to take him to Hogwarts with me?”

“He will stay here, I will keep him safe.” Severus escorted Poppy to his Floo and saw her off before returning to the sitting room where the young wizard was still unconscious but his color was better. Severus gently picked up the boy and carried him up the stairs to a spare room and placed him on the bed before tucking him in. He cast a charm to alert him when Potter awoke and left the room. He entered his own bedroom and changed into a pair of pajamas before climbing into his own bed. But sleep was far off for the dour man as distant memories flooded his mind and thoughts of the boy in the other room left him wishing for a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

**So what do you think so far? I would really like some feedback because this story has me so worried already and I just started. It will be Drarry later on but first Harry and Severus will work through some issues. Please review I would really appreciate it.**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter.**

Severus jumped out of his bed as the charm he had placed on Harry disrupted his deep thoughts with a loud screech. He pulled on his black silk robe and ran down the hall to the bedroom where Harry had been resting. He ran inside and saw Harry Potter sitting up in bed with tears streaming down his cheeks, looking absolutely terrified.

“Professor?” Harry’s eyes darted nervously around the room before settling on the Potion’s Master. He edged back against the headboard as Severus moved deeper into the room. Harry nearly cringed when Snape scowled darkly before raising his wand and canceling out the charm that was still screeching.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and slowly moved towards the bed with his hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. He stopped by the foot of the bed and eyed the young man who was gazing at him apprehensively. With his glasses gone, Harry’s eyes looked larger than they normally do and the green was very vibrant as well as a little watery as the young man’s eyes were still steadily tearing.

“Wh-what’s going on? Where am I?” Harry asked timidly while looking all over the room for escape routes. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and was trembling strongly. He flinched harshly when Severus moved to stand right next to him.

“Relax Potter, you are safe here. I am going to run a diagnostic on you just to see how you are healing, alright?” Severus waited until the young man hesitantly nodded and he performed the diagnostic spell. He was pleased to see that Harry was healing well, his broken bones had mended although would still be bruised for a while as for the rest Severus would just have to wait and see.   “Well Potter you appear to be coming along nicely, however you will continue to be sore for a few more days. You still have quite a bit of healing to do.”

Harry nodded watching his professor carefully. “Where am I?”

“You are in the guest room of my home.” He smirked ruefully. “Welcome to Spinner’s End.”

Harry looked around the room once more. “Why am I here?”

Severus raised a brow. “You don’t remember?”

Harry frowned, “I remember serving my family dinner and going up to my room to try and do some of my holiday homework while they couldn’t see me and I remember my uncle barging in but after that it is kind of a blur. How did I get here sir?” Harry looked up at Severus who had been scowling furiously at him.

“I brought you here after your owl showed up in my sitting room covered in blood-“

“Hedwig’s hurt?! Where is she?” Harry made to get up from the bed but winced when he experienced a sharp pain from his bottom. He was quickly and gently pressed back down onto the bed by Severus, who had noticed the pained expression and quickly gave Harry a pain relief potion.

“She is fine and is currently being looked at by Jily. Now, you have been through a great trauma; you suffered from broken bones which have been mostly healed as well as extreme blunt force trauma. Also-“Severus hesitated at he watched Harry, who was watching him impatiently.

“Also what?” Harry interjected.

“Harry.”

Harry froze as his professor used his given name for the first time ever.

“Harry, you were raped.”

 

* * *

 

 

Severus groaned tiredly when his protection wards went off alerting him to someone arriving by Floo.  He sluggishly left his bed and pulled on his robe before making his way to the sitting room after checking that Harry was still asleep. Harry had been very composed when he discovered that he had been raped and had stared at Severus for a few minutes before asking to be alone to rest, which Severus was only happy to accommodate him, before retreating to his room. Severus sighed and made his way down the stairs and was greeted by his godson staring at the snowy owl who had made herself comfortable on the armchair in front of the fireplace.

“Uncle Sev is that Potter’s owl?” He looked at his godfather as he nodded his head toward the owl who was watching him warily. Draco must have passed some silent test because the owl hooted softly before flying to land on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. Both Slytherin’s stared at the owl bemusedly. “Why is Potter’s owl here Uncle Sev?” Draco asked as he stroked Hedwig’s head.

“Potter will be staying here for the duration of the holiday.”  Severus gracefully sat in his armchair and accepted the tea that Jily offered him.

“Okay, thank you for that little tidbit however you didn’t answer my question.”  Draco sat on the couch, still stroking Hedwig who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

“That is not my answer to give, Draco.  Potter is staying here for personal reasons and if he chooses to divulge them to you then so be it.  However, I will warn you not to press him too much.”  Severus responded as he watched his godson absorb his words and was about to respond when a noise came from the doorway of the sitting room.

“G-good morning.” Harry was standing there, pale and trembling, staring at them hesitantly.  He slowly edged into the room and tried not to focus of the direct stares of the two Slytherin’s.  Nobody moved for a few seconds although Severus and Draco did incline their heads towards the frightened Gryffindor. Finally Harry managed to draw up his courage to break the heavy silence. 

“Um…Is there any way I can get a glass of milk?”  Harry mumbled barely able to be heard by the dour man and completely unheard by the blonde who was scowling at him.

“Well speak up Potter! Nobody can understand a thing you’re saying!” Draco snapped as he rose from the couch to tower of the diminutive brunette.  Draco was completely taken by surprise by Harry flinching horribly and then limping quickly out of the room.  He was also unprepared for Hedwig to take off from his shoulder and fly after the distraught boy, clipping Draco’s head in the process.

“What the hell was that about?” Draco turned to his godfather, who was scowling fiercely at him.

“Draco, if you cannot behave in a manner in which you were raised to behave then you will not be welcome in my home.  I told you specifically not to press him too much and instead of heeding my words you attack Mr. Potter, now I must go and see if he is all right.  You will stay here seeing as Mr. Potter will be staying in your room, Jily will prepare another room for you when she has a chance.”  Severus rose from his armchair and gracefully swept from the room and made his way upstairs to check on Harry.

Draco followed Severus up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the guest room.  He watched his godfather slowly approach Harry, who was huddled in the corner pulling his hair, his eyes screwed tightly shut as tears poured from behind his eyelids.  He watched in stunned silence as Harry began to apologize to someone who wasn’t there. But even that didn’t compare to the shock he received when Severus began cooing soothingly to Harry.  Draco thought his head was going to explode, _‘what the hell was going on?’_

“Shh it’s all right Harry; no one is going to hurt you.  I’m here, it’s alright. Please calm down.”  Severus whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around the frightened young man who whimpered softly and leaned in closer to him.    Severus sat there for about an half an hour as Harry continued to sob, slowly dying down to soft whimpers and whispering that he was sorry. 

“Is he alright Uncle?” Draco inched his way into the room, keeping his eyes on Harry who pushed himself further into Severus’s arms, attempting to get away from Draco.

Severus turned to look at his godson. “What do you think Draco?  Did you expect him to just be happy and smiling like an idiot after you screamed at him?  Of course he isn’t all right.”  He tightened his hold on Harry as his whimpers were reduced to sniffles.  

Draco grimaced guiltily and looked away sheepishly. “I’m sorry Uncle.”

“Don’t apologize to me; you need to apologize to Harry.  He didn’t deserve that at all.” The boy in question was watching both of them warily.  He slowly moved himself out of Severus’s arms and cautiously made his way towards the bed, trying to ignore the stares that were following him.

Draco scowled and sulked as he watched Harry situate himself in the bed that was supposed to be his. “I apologize Potter.” He bit out while Severus continued to glare at him before moving slowly towards the bed.

Harry just nodded, warily watching him and Severus who was now standing next to him. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and tried to make himself as small as possible.

“Are you going to send me back now?”

Severus blinked. “Why would you think I would send you back there?”

Harry glanced at Draco who was watching them closely. “Because I am being a burden sir.”

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Draco will you give us a minute alone?”  Draco opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again when his godfather glared at him.  He nodded and went out into the hall.  Once he was gone Severus turned back to Harry who was staring at his knees, he cast a privacy spell and slowly sat on the bed so he wouldn’t startle the young man.

“Po-Harry, you are not a burden. Your _relatives_ , and I use the term loosely, were wrong. Do you understand? You, Harry James Potter, are not a burden.”  Severus watched as the young man in front of him seemed to contemplate his response.

“I suppose you might be right Professor but I know that anyone who gets close to me gets hurt or dies…It’s my fault Cedric and S-Sirius died.”  Harry seemed to curl in on himself even more before Severus’ eyes.

He stared at the young man in front of him and slowly moved closer to him.  He could see Harry tense when the bed shifted.  He slowly placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, taking notice when he flinched violently. He paused, giving Harry a moment to relax before moving slowly to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulders.  It was a slow process as Harry remained tense, unable to relax being so close to someone who had hated him for so long.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  Sadly, I do not own anyone from Harry Potter;if I did I would have sex slaves everywhere and then get arrested for rape and molestation.**

The next few days passed with very little incidents, life at Spinner’s End for Harry took some getting used to.  After being trapped in a small room for weeks, being allowed to roam the house freely was a blessing and a curse as he went to great length to try and avoid Malfoy who seemed to actively seek him out and question him relentlessly. He took to spending most of his days in the kitchens with Jily, who surprisingly didn’t mind him helping out with the cooking.  He was chopping vegetables for Jily when Draco found him; he had been searching all over the house for Harry and finally decided to check the last place he would ever look.

The kitchen.

He stood in the doorway and just watched the Gryffindor smile softly at the house elf, which was looking up at him adoringly.  Draco rolled his eyes and decided to make his presence known.

“So Potter, finally settling into your appropriate station?”  Draco smirked when Harry froze, his smile disappearing quickly.

“What do you want Malfoy?”

Draco opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by an excited house elf.

“Oh Master Draco, is you hungry?  Jily is almost being done with supper.”  Jily said sweetly, oblivious to the growing tension in the room.  She turned to the counter to grab some biscuits for Draco but stopped when he spoke.

“No Jily, I don’t want anything. I just came to see Potter.”  Draco’s smirk was still firmly in place as Harry just chose to glare at his cutting board and slice the vegetables viciously.

“I’ll ask again, what do you want Malfoy?”  Harry refused to look up from his task but he could feel Draco’s stare on him, burning into the side of his face causing a slight flush to appear.

“Why Potter I only came to talk.”  He moved closer, trapping the smaller boy against the counter; caging him in, thus preventing any possible escape.  His smirk grew when Harry visibly stiffened and tried to move away, pressing himself closer to the counter.  Neither of the boys saw the distraught house elf leave the kitchen.

“I don’t want to talk to you Malfoy.”  Harry glared down at the knife in his hand and contemplated stabbing the blonde that was touching him.  Snape might not like that though; apparently he cares for the arrogant young man.

“Well I want to talk to you Potter.”  Draco purred, not the least bit put off by the Gryffindor’s behavior.  There was something going on that he didn’t know and my Merlin he was going to find out.

Harry stiffened even further, if that was even possible.  His breathing began to become erratic as his magic began to build up inside of him.  Harry could feel his magic continue to grow and dance almost painfully along his skin.  He relished the pain and smirked inwardly when Draco released him with a curse.  Harry slowly turned to face his rival, still holding the large knife in his hand, an evil smile on his face; which made Draco quickly hide behind Severus, who had entered the kitchen while both boys were distracted.  Severus’ eyes were firmly trained on the knife in Harry’s hand, he was about to calmly talk Harry down when his stupid godson decided to open his mouth.

“Potter what the bloody hell are you doing?!” Draco screamed from behind his godfather.

“I think I’m going to skin me a snake.” Harry responded calmly while starting to make his way the blonde that was only partially in his view.

Severus quickly shielded Draco from Harry’s view and shot Draco a look that clearly said ‘Don’t say a word.’  He quickly turned his attention back to the enraged Gryffindor, who was breathing hard and underneath the anger, Severus could see some slight fear and had to wonder what had happened.

“Harry.”

Large green eyes turned to his rescuer, before looking for possible escape routes.

“Harry, please put the knife down.  Talk to me. What happened?”  Severus slowly began reaching for his wand while still keeping an eye on the knife.

Harry scowled. “Why don’t you ask the ferret?  He is the one who wouldn’t leave me alone.  I just wanted to cook with Jily, as a way to escape everything including him. But no, he wouldn’t let me and has been cornering me whenever he gets the chance!  I just want to be left alone!”  Harry screamed and threw the knife on the ground before turning to exit the kitchen but stopped when he reached the doorway.

“And tell him that the next time he tries to touch me, I will make sure that he will never be able to enjoy sexual release again.”  Harry glared coldly once more before exiting the kitchen and securing himself in his room.  He threw himself on his bed and tried to stop the shaking in his hands as his heart was beating a mile a minute.  A soft ‘hoot’ tore him from his panicked state as he turned to look at Hedwig, who was watching him.  He smiled softly and beckoned her over.  She flew gracefully from her cage and landed on the bed next to his head.

“Hi Hed.”

“Hoot.”  Hedwig nipped his nose affectionately, drawing a smile from Harry, who was trying very hard not to start cry.

“I don’t know what to do Hedwig.  I want to forget and move on but it is so hard, and Malfoy’s not making it any easier.  Why can’t he just leave me alone?  What did I do to him?”  Harry whispered as tears flowed steadily down his cheeks and hugged a pillow to his chest.

“What do I do?”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Harry left the kitchen, Severus turned to his godson who was staring at him coolly.

“What did you do?!”  Severus spat and smirked inwardly when Draco flinched.

“Why do you automatically assume that I did something?”  Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

“You mean other than the fact that he as much as told me you did.  Your entire demeanor just screams arrogant guilt.”  Severus glared.  “Now tell me what you did.”

“Nothing.”

“Draco.”

“Nope.”

“Fine then. Jily!”  Draco’s eyes widened when Jily popped into existence.

“Yes Master Severus? Jily is here to serve.” 

Severus looked down at the diminutive house elf at his feet.  “Jily, what happened in here before you came to get me?”  He listened intently as Jily recounted what had happened and at one point had to freeze Draco as he attempted to make his escape.  When Jily was done, Severus was fuming and gave Draco a look that promised excruciating pain before making his way up to Harry’s room.  He knocked on the door but received no response.  He opened the door and slowly peeked into the room and saw Harry, curled up on the bed while hugging a pillow to his chest with tears streaming down his cheeks.  His attention was quickly taken by Hedwig, who was hooting dolefully next to her young master.  Severus made his way into the room and sat on the bed next to Harry’s quivering form, wincing inwardly when he noticed Harry stiffen and his breathing become erratic.  He waited, hoping that Harry would relax and realize that no one was here to hurt him.  When he noticed that Harry remained tense, he sighed and gently ran his fingers through the young man’s hair; something he remembered Lily liked.  He was rewarded with Harry beginning to melt into the bed.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you all right?”

“…I suppose.”  Came the muffled response and he clung tighter to the pillow as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Jily told me what happened, Harry.  I am not going to make excuses for Draco but his is used to getting what he wants and hates when there is a secret that he doesn’t know.  I can tell you that he won’t stop until he figures out what happened with you.”  Severus continued running his fingers in Harry’s soft hair.  Harry remained silent for a few minutes and Severus was content to let the silence continue.

“You can tell him.” Came Harry’s whispered reply.

Severus looked down, trying to get a good look at Harry’s face but was unable to since that face was buried in a pillow.  “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded and pulled his face out of his pillow.  He smiled weakly at Severus and hesitantly placed a hand on his arm.

“Thank you sir.”

“For what?”

“For everything you’ve done for me.  I know I’m not your favorite person and you didn’t have to come and save me.  I know I would’ve died if Hedwig hadn’t come to you.”  Harry paused and looked up a Severus; he bit his lip and frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong Harry?”  Severus asked, still running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I don’t hate you!” Harry blurted to a very surprised Severus. “I don’t think I ever really did, I just never understood and still don’t understand why you seemed to hate me as soon as I stepped into Hogwarts.”  Harry became very flustered when Severus didn’t respond beyond raising an eyebrow.

“It appears that my memory that you ventured into _uninvited_ wasn’t very clear.”  Severus smirked when Harry blushed furiously and smiled sheepishly.

“I never did apologize for that did I?  I felt horrible while watching that, I understand why you hated my dad…” Harry hesitated before looking at Severus with his large green eyes. “Is that why you hate me?  Because of what my dad and S-Sirius did?” 

Severus stayed silent for a few minutes as he contemplated on how to respond.  He studied Harry’s face and saw the honest sincerity that was easily visible.  “Yes that is why.  That wasn’t the only instance where your father publicly humiliated me.  There were many times, I was your father’s favorite of course.  But the feeling was mutual; we hated each other as soon as we stepped onto the train.”  He spoke softly, so softly that Harry had to strain his ears in his attempt to hear him.  Harry could see, for once, the pain that came from his memories.

“I’m sorry sir.”

An eyebrow rose. “For what?”

“For what my dad and Sirius did to you while you were at Hogwarts.  There was no reason for them to be bullies, I hate bullies.  They always pick on people they actually feel threatened by and those who can’t always protect themselves.”  Harry huffed and slouched against the headboard of the bed.

Severus was stumped to say the least; he never expected Harry would apologize for what Potter and the mutt did.  But then again he really shouldn’t be surprised.  This was exactly something Lily would’ve done, to an extent anyway, she wasn’t as forgiving as Harry was.  That was one of the main differences between them that Severus had noticed.  He hoped that he could forgive Draco as well, no one else knew but Severus was able to see that Draco secretly fancied Harry.

“Thank you Harry, although there is no reason why you should apologize.  I appreciate it though, but it was in the past.  Done and over with, I just need to make myself move on.”  Severus attempted to smile but was still somewhat in shock.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

“Harry,” Severus paused until he was sure he had the young man’s attention. “Do you think you would be able to forgive Draco?  I am not trying to push but you must realize that Draco is the way his is because he was brought up that way.  It’s not completely his fault.” 

Harry mulled it over for a few seconds before answering truthfully.

“I don’t know.”

 

**Okay so not as much Draco in this chapter but never fear! The next chapter will definitely have more Draco sexiness, and he will get an explanation on why Harry is acting the way he is.  Will Draco understand and back off a bit or will he continue to push and eventually push Harry over the edge of no return?**

  1. ****




End file.
